Users have access to an ever increasing variety of content. Additionally, users are also continually exposed to different devices that may be used to interact with that content. For example, users were traditionally limited to accessing the Internet using desktop computers. However, users may now access the Internet using a variety of other devices, such as game consoles, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile “smart” phones.
Accordingly, a user may utilize a variety of different devices to interact with a variety of different content. The traditional techniques that are available to interact with the content using the different devices, however, are often disjointed and impersonal. Consequently, the user's experience with content may vary from device to device, even when utilizing similar devices.